In the production industry of automobile wheels, due to the multiformity of dimensions and structures of wheels, chucks often need to be replaced when the wheel type is replaced. In consideration of the situation that the internal space of a workshop site unit is small and the limitation of the internal spatial structure of a vertical lathe, a common tool such as a crown block or a forklift or the like cannot meet the requirements of chuck disassembly and transfer. A chuck in a machining workshop is often manually disassembled and transferred by a plurality of persons with the help of simple tools when being replaced, and this method is not only laborious and time-consuming, but also has great potential safety hazards.